Jason Todd
History Early Life Jason Todd is Hellbat, born in downtown Gotham City, to two Minors who were also Drug addicts. He was an un-intentional mistake and thus resented by his parents. He was often ignored and some of the only kind of attention he had gotten was abuse from his drugged out parents, after the cops were called after being left in the middle of the night in the city. He was quickly taken by Child Protective Services and placed in many Orphanages which were also very abusive, both on the behalf of the staff and other children. After he ran away from an orphanage, he was quickly kidnapped by people running a Red Room. After undergoing torture by the people running it and before being killed, he was quickly saved by Batman after he raided the site. Becoming Robin and near Death After being seen with great potential, he was then trained by Batman and became the new Robin for many years. To get into Batman's head, Joker kidnapped Jason and maliciously beaten near to death. Before Batman could get there, it appeared Jason died. After being buried, he suddenly was revived as Jason was not killed but given a special pill by Joker that stopped a person's heart for an extended period of time. After digging his way out of the grave, he then wandered out into the city, though the beating he suffered gave him Amnesia and did not remember his past, he then wandered for a little while until his skills were shown during a mugging in which he saved the life of a woman. He was then asked if he could enlist in the marines and he did so. After experiencing the horrors of war as well as the war crimes the government was committing, he remembered everything about his past. Hellbat He then lost whole faith in everyone and went Awol, after stealing government technology and leaving the country, he swore his vengeance upon everyone who wronged him and only made allegiance to himself and would only do things that benefited him, he then through the inspiration of his previous service to Batman as well as his hellish life, dubbed himself, The Hellbat. Appearance Jason stands around six feet and one inch tall, he weighs around one hundred and ninety pounds. He usually appears very rugged with lots of stubble and fairly long dark hair with white streaks in it. He is usually seen wearing a hoodie along with a custom made suit of military grade armor with a red bat symbol on his chest. Personality Jason is a very brooding and somewhat depressed person, he views humanity as nothing but pests crawling all over the floor and sees them as nothing but retched parasites who do nothing but feed on others to fill there own wants. He views that life is practically meaningless and that it has nor merit but to do whatever you want, when you want. His true loyalty only lies with himself and will only truly do things that will benefit him. Powers Skills * Peak Human Conditioning: '''Jason is an absolute peak human conditioning, being on the same level of some of the greatest athletes on the planet as well as even being a possible match for Batman. ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Jason's natural strength is on a level that the very best could match, being able to lift as much as world class weight lifters and almost as much as Batman himself. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''Jason's speed is on par with world class track stars. Being able to run at 10s of miles an hour, his reflexes are also being able to rival that of an Olympic gymnast. ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''Jason's durability is on a level of world class fighters, being able to take multiple punches from some of the greatest boxers on the planet as well as being able to be thrown through things like brick walls with minor damage. Weaponry * '''Military Grade Firearms: During Jason's escape from his militaristic duties, he robbed his platoon's armory taking multiple military grade weapons an firearms. ** Custom Desert Eagles (2): Jason wields two high powered Desert Eagle pistols which fit his newly developed style of fighting. ** M126A4: This high powered combat rifle is praised for it's usability and reliability on the field in direct combat, it can be quickly deployed mid combat when in confrontation with multiple enemies. Category:Living Characters Category:Villains Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Characters